Defiance
by A Living Riddle
Summary: Think being in the Digital World would be easy? Pusha, yeah right! Eventual KouchiXOC, KoujiXOC, and OCXTakuyaXZoe.
1. Preview

**Defiance**

_By: A Living Riddle_

_**Riddle: Yup, I'm here with my first Digimon story or first story (so it would seem) actually, I usually can't keep up with updating, so if I disappear that's why. Well, anyways…this always seemed like fun, so I decided to make it. Ahh… Digimon, hehe. Anyways I'm going to stop my rambling and give you a small preview of what's going to happen. Kouchi, can you do the honors and do the disclaimer?**_

_**Kouchi: Um… sure… A Living Riddle does not own me, or any other digimon characters you recognize. Anyone you don't know would be hers.**_

_**Riddle: Awe thank you Kouchi *gives him a hug***_

_**Kouchi: *mouths* Help me**_

* * *

Four girls come to the digital world

A leader

"_Hey, I'm Aisha" The girl said with a wide smile shaking everyone's hand._

A smarty

"'_m Elena" She said with a small smile not looking up from her book._

A loner

"_Sidra" The girl said simply with a roll of her eyes_

A… piece of work

_Destiny looked up at everyone and rolled her eyes, she would be introduced by someone, why bother introducing herself?_

And one is just more defiant from the rest

"_Oh, come on we don't need them, can't you see that Aisha?!" Destiny said a little bit too loud._

A quiet person is more than what meets the eye

"_Quit being a drama queen Destiny, gosh I'm starting to wonder why we adopted you into the group anyways" Sidra said as she rolled her eyes._

As she learns more about the world, she wants to stay there more and more

"_Why can't we just stay here instead of go home?" asked Elena._

And she just seems to be the only sane one

"_SHUT UP! You're giving me a headache" Aisha said to the three girls_

_**Aisha**_

**_Takuya_**

_**Elena**_

**_J.P_**

_**Sidra**_

**_Kouji_**

_**Destiny**_

**_Kouchi_**

_**Zoe**_

_**And Tommy**_

_**Embark on the latest journey of the digidestined, this is truly Defiance.**_

* * *

_**Riddle: I hope you guys are getting pumped about this, I know I am! I can't wait; actually I've already started the first actual chapter, so look forward to the next one. Kouchi! Come back.**_

_**Kouchi: *Is hiding in a cupboard* *whispers* its hard being her favourite**_

_**Riddle: Don't make me bring out the machine gun!**_

_**Takuya: He's in the cupboard! Oh, and by the way Read and Review.**_

_**Riddle: There you are my Kouchi-kins *huggles***_

_**Kouchi: I'm gonna kill you Takuya!**_

_**Riddle: You can't, it'll ruin the story**_


	2. Meetings and Boredom

Defiance

_By: A Living Riddle_

_**Riddle: Ha-ha, I'm baaaack! Yes, already! I really want to get a head start on this so now I will quit my ramblings early. Hmm… who shall do the disclaimer today…? KOUJI!!!**_

_**Kouji: Oh, no…**_

_**Riddle: Say it…**_

_**Kouji: What will I get out of it?**_

_**Riddle: I won't chop your head off with my sword *laughs evilly while she looks at the shiny blade***_

_**Kouji: *Rolls his eyes* fine… A Living Riddle does not own me, my brother, or anyone else you recognize *mumbles* thank goodness, but she does own her OC's Destiny, Aisha, Elena, and Sidra**_

_**Riddle: Thank you Kouji, now one with the story!**_

* * *

**No one's POV**

A silence cut through the air of the four friends. They weren't sure of what to do. They didn't have money, and they were bored.

"Can't we just go to the movies?" Aisha asked. "Costs money Aisha" Elena said with a frown. "Go to the amusement park?" Aisha tried again. "Costs money Aisha" Elena said with an irritated tone. "How about--" Aisha tried to say but was cut off.

She felt her phone vibrate. She took the phone from her pocket and opened it. "Do you wish to start?" She read. Looking at the other girls she knew that they were reading the same thing. "So should we?" Sidra asked, seemingly bored. "Sounds like a game" Elena concluded. "We're definitely bored enough" Destiny said while nodding. Everyone pressed yes on our cell phones and read what came next "Take the 6:00 Shubuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station" The girls all shrugged while looking at each other then looked at the clock.

It was 5:30. "We should hurry" Aisha said while picking up her cell phone and her backpack. It was Friday after school and they still hadn't gone home to drop off their stuff. The rest of them nodded and picked up what they needed to and jogged their way towards the station. As they ran, they looked at a few clocks and started sprinting. They weren't going to make it.

"Come on guys, it isn't that far pick up the pace!" Aisha said a little annoyed. "We're not all track stars Aisha!" Sidra said just as annoyed and she kept running at the pace she was at. As they all ran towards the station. Once they finally went in it was 5:50, they were running for twenty minutes. "Never again *huff* am I running *huff* that long *huff*" Destiny said with a sour expression. As they went to buy their tickets they didn't find any money anywhere. They looked at the machine which gave four tickets for a train ride.

* * *

_**Riddle: Sorry, I'm gonna skip the elevator and the first train ride and, by the way they were in Takuya's neighborhood**_

* * *

**Still no one's POV**

As the girls walked out of the elevator they tried to regain their footing. "Some elevator" Destiny said with a groan to follow. "I didn't know that elevators move that fast" Aisha said with the same groan. "That's because normally they don't" Elena said trying to reason with them. Sidra rolled her eyes at everyone and hid her face behind her black hair. "Shouldn't we get on the train before we miss it?" The girl said more then asked. "As everyone walked into the train they noticed it jerk a little, they were already moving. The girls looked at each other ignoring the six other pairs of eyes upon them.

Finally Aisha looked at the six people and smiled. She walked up to them with a warm smile on her face. "Hey, I'm Aisha" The girl said with a wide smile while shaking everyone's hand. Destiny snickered at the other group's faces. They all looked quite confused, then again, who just goes up and shakes people's hands?

Elena got a book out of her backpack and started reading it almost as if she was ignoring everyone else "'m Elena" She said with a small smile not looking up from her book.

Sidra sat down on one of the seats in the train. "Sidra" The girl said simply with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

**Third Person Destiny's POV**

Destiny looked up at everyone and rolled her eyes, she would be introduced by someone, why bother introducing herself? "That's Destiny" _knew it _she thought as Aisha said her name for her. She lied down on a couple of seats on the bus just staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, I'm Takuya" A boy said _Oh, great another Aisha_ The thought as she closed her eyes. "That's Tommy, J.P., Zoe, Kouji, and Kouchi" He said introducing everyone. She was already thinking that he was already going to be as annoying as hell, but then again she was pretty quick to judge already. She figured that she might as well try to give him a fair chance.

* * *

**No one's POV**

The soon started to jerk and everyone was thrown off of their seats. As the girls looked at everyone they all had an aura around them, a… spirit? They looked at each other and saw the same thing, though, they couldn't quite place what the other looked like, each of the spirits were gone before they got the chance.

As they all started recovering Elena reached for her phone and only found a bright orange and black device instead. "Uh… guys, where's my cell phone?" She asked no one in particular. The other three girls took out their 'cell phones' as well only to find the same kind of device. Aisha's being baby blue and black, Siria's was dark blue and pale yellow, and Destiny's was a dark purple and black.

"You won't find your cell phones" J.P. said with a small chuckle. "Well then chuckle boy, what are these?" Destiny said while rolling her eyes. "They're your d-tectors" He replied simply. "Stupid boy" The girl mumbled under her breath, she didn't know anything about these 'd-tectors' nor would anyone give them a clue. "Can't you guys just. Give. Me. A. straight. ANSWER!" She said almost screaming by that time. "What the hell is it?!" She asked in a demanding way.

* * *

_**Riddle: I'm tired, so I'm gonna cut it off there, OK? Fair first chapter, though I know it could be better, oh well I'm not up for trying. Oh, well. Taky?**_

_**Takuya: What?**_

_**Riddle: If I give you a doughnut will you say it?**_

_**Takuya: *thinks* yeah, sure why not. Read and Review please!**_

_**Riddle: Now, here's your doughnut *gives doughnut***_

_**Takuya: *eats* Yum**_

* * *


End file.
